WFA tributes
by sonicmeans speed
Summary: It's all in the title. I take request. Cancelled.


**This is the first in a series of Tributes for WFA superstars. Think of it as a test run.**

 **Note: These won't feature any moments in the WFA, because Chris hasn't had many great moments. These will mainly focus on his time in CZW, NJPW, Lucha Underground, and TNA. Other WFA superstars will be featured, though.**

 **Chris Wolf Tribute: Killer in the Mirror**

(We See Chris, standing in the middle of a Lucha Underground ring)

Chris: I don't care who the fuck you think I am! You think I'm weak? You think I can't take a hit! I've bled more than anyone else in this business! You've seen what I can do! I singlehandedly showed to the world how dangerous I can be. I've made hardcore legends bleed! At the end of the day, It doesn't matter who the fuck you say I am. Because I know what I can do. I know who I am. I'm the goddam god of hardcore! I'm the patron saint of pain! I'm Mr. NC-17! I AM CHRIS FUCKING WOLF! AND IF YOU GET IN MY FUCKING WAY, I WILL MAKE YOUR FUCKING ASS BLEED! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, WHAT YOU'VE DONE, OR WHAT THE FANS THINK OF YOU. Because at the end of the day, I will make you understand why you don't fuck with me. THE HUNT. IS. ON!

(Music starts. We see Chris standing in a CZW ring)

 **Look out, they're closing in on you now**

(Chris Clotheslines Judas)

 **Wake up, or you'll wake up six feet down**

(He German Suplexes Dan Riley onto thumbtacks)

 **Nobody's got your back in this town**

(He throws a window pane at Sami Calihan)

 **Knock em in the teeth now**

(He hits Justin Danger in the mouth with a Kendo stick, slices Furno Moxley's head open with an old fashion barber shop razor, then sets Brain Damage on fire.)

 **Out here there's no negotiation**

(He powerbombs Thumbtack Jack through a burning table.)

 **No room to start a conversation**

(He grabs AR Fox by the throat and chokeslams him.)

 **Before you get a taste it's taken**

(He kneels down and repeatedly punches Jimmy Havoc in the head)

 **Never let ya guard down**

(Chris, bleeding from the head and struggling to stand, holds up the CZW title. We then transition to NJPW)

 **Get back, put your hands up**

(He knees Tomohiro Ishi in the jaw, then throws Will Ralston through the barricade)

 **Kinda messed up, but it's tough luck**

(He superkicks bad luck fale, then DDT's Jay Lethal.)

 **And I'm sorry, but I don't feel bad for you**

(He cuts open Jay White with a switchblade.)

 **Cause I know if, you could switch this**

(He holds up the NEVER openweight title, then knees Shinsuke Nakamura in the face.)

 **You'd be dishin' out the same shit, sayin' sorry, but I don't feel bad**

(He stands in the ring with Suzuki-gun, then walks out on the ramp with CHAOS.)

 **Now I know**

(he punches Minrou Suzuki in the face.)

 **There's no one I can trust**

(He german suplexes El Desperado, then clotheslines Black Tiger)

 **I used to think there was**

(He powerbombs Taiji Ishimori, then hits Matt Jackson with the Wolf In Sheeps Clothing.)

 **Tell me that I'm cut throat**

(He DDT's Nick Jackson.)

 **I think your got your eyes closed**

(We get a close up of Chris, blood pouring from his head, as he stares at the camera, laughing and leaning on the bottom rope.)

 **Feel the fear**

(He hits a double stomp on Mason Strong's back.)

 **And swallow back the tears**

(He knee's Prince Devitt in the jaw.)

 **Let weakness disappear**

(He does a flying senton over the top rope into Tama Tonga.)

 **There's nobody but me here**

(He holds up the NEVER openweight 3-man tag team titles with the Brisco Brothers.)

 **The killer in the mirror**

(We Transition to TNA, where Chris is entering with EC3.)

 **Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror**

(He superkicks James Storm, then hits Abyss with a barbwire baseball bat, then Powerbombs AJ Styles.)

 **Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror**

(He holds up the tag team titles with EC3, then knee's Sting in the face, then punches Samoa Joe.)

 **Where did, all of the good people go?**

(He Grabs Eddie Edwards and bodyslams him.)

 **They hide, behind the bars on windows**

(He hits Davey Richards with a Claymore.)

 **In hopes, they can forget we're close**

(He knee's Eli Drake in the face.)

 **Tryna get some of what they've got**

(He clotheslines Al Snow, knee's Bully Ray in the face, then powerbombs Da Pope through the announce table.)

 **Cause I, used to believe in justice**

(He hits Jeff Hardy with a chair.)

 **A place, where there was better judgment**

(he throws Low Ki over the top rope.)

 **But now, I'm feeling so disgusted**

(He throws Suicide off a ladder.)

 **By the have it's and the have nots**

(He's shown holding up the X-division title, then the King of the mountain title, then the TNA heavyweight title.)

 **Get back, put your hands up**

(We then transition to the Aztec Temple of Lucha underground, where Chris is standing at the top of the steps, as participant #30 of Aztec Warfare)

 **Kinda messed up, but it's tough luck**

(He curb stomps Son of Havoc through glass)

 **And I'm sorry, but I don't feel bad for you**

(He superkicks PJ Black, then Hits Cage with a Sledgehammer)

 **Cause I know if, you could switch this**

(He hits Taya with a flying knee, then whacks Johnny Mundo in the back of the head with a baseball bat.)

 **You'd be dishin' out the same shit, sayin' sorry, but I don't feel bad**

(We see Chris siting in the middle of the Ring, blood pouring from his head. He has an angry look on his face. He beats the Aztec seal, hops up, runs, bounces off the ropes, runs back, and vaults over the top rope, hitting Mariposa with a senton.)

 **Now I know**

(Chris catches Fenix mid-senton and hits a piledriver, then Superkicks Marty Martinez.)

 **There's no one I can trust**

(He powerbombs Ivelisse.)

 **I used to think there was**

(He punches Joey Ryan in the throat.)

 **Tell me that I'm cut throat**

(He throws Prince Puma into a glass pane.)

 **I think your got your eyes closed**

(He repeatedly beats King Cuerno over the head with a kendo stick.)

 **Feel the fear**

(He sets Jason Malice on fire.)

 **And swallow back the tears**

(he stands over Seth Sullivan, holding up the Lucha Underground championship.)

 **Let weakness disappear**

(He springboards off the top rope and knee's The Mack in the face.)

 **There's nobody but me here**

(He stands in the ring with Scarlet and Fenris, holding up the Trios titles.)

 **The killer in the mirror**

(He spears Mil Muertes through a wall.)

 **Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror**

(He knee's Aerostar in the gut, then curbstomps Drago, then punches Taya in the mouth.)

 **Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror**

(He hit's Matanza in the side of the head with a barbwire baseball bat, then hits Pentagon Jr. multiple times with a chair.)

 **Knock em in the teeth now**

(In slow motion, he walks down the stairs of the Aztec temple.)

 **Never let ya guard down**

(He stands above Fenix, holding steel chains.)

 **Get some of what they've got**

(He smiles and draws his thumb across his throat.)

 **Have it's and the have nots**

(He's standing in a dark room.)

 **Knock em in the teeth now**

(The Camera slowly zooms in on him.)

 **Never let ya guard down**

(Chris stares straight at the eyes are pure yellow.)

 **When they step in your house**

(He smiles, then howls.)

 **Knock, knock, knock em all the fuck out!**

(He slowly fades out, as The letters W.F.A. appear.)

 **Now I know**

(He throws Jimmy Havoc through the Barricade in CZW)

 **There's no one I can trust**

(He punches Sami Calihan)

 **I used to think there was**

(He holds up the CZW championship.)

 **Tell me that I'm cut throat**

(He pushes Prince Devitt off the top rope.)

 **I think your got your eyes closed**

(He superkicks Chavo Guerrero.)

 **Feel the fear**

(He stands in the ring with Matt Lopez and Asher King, as they all howl.)

 **And swallow back the tears**

(He grabs a camera and smashes it on the ground.)

 **Let weakness disappear**

(He holds Scarlets arm up.)

 **There's nobody but me here**

(He enters the CZW arena with two wolves walking beside him.)

 **The killer in the mirror**

(He bites Furno Moxley's hand.)

 **Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror**

(He breaks a cinder block over Cage's head, then beats Angelico over the head with a Kendo Stick.)

 **Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror**

(He clothesline Cody Fireheart out of the ring, then slams Cortez Castro onto steel steps, then punches Dario Cueto in the face.)

 **Feel the fear**

(He double stomps on Cobra moon's back)

 **And swallow back the tears**

(He cuts Jimmy Havoc with a bowie knife.)

 **Let weakness disappear**

(He hits Sami Calihan with a pelee kick through glass.)

 **There's nobody but me here**

(He powerbombs Mason Rivers.)

 **The killer in the mirror**

(He spears Dan Riley through a wall.)

 **Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror**

(He stands in the middle of the ring, blood pouring from his head, holding the CZW Heavyweight title, as the crowd cheers him.)

 **Killer in the, killer in the, killer in the mirror.**

(He slowly walks towards the back, but stops for a moment. He holds up the CZW Heavyweight title without turning around. Then he exits.)


End file.
